Is this Heaven or Hell?
by NekoKat3
Summary: Alice is now back in her world but the drama has just begun. A marriage, an ex, and dreams are what await our dear heroine. Is the world she lives in heaven like she thought or a small Hell just for herself.  This is a sequel to Pressure  BloodxAlice
1. Chapter 1

Alice woke up, finding herself in the shade of a large tree. She heard her sister call her name and she stood as she dusted herself off. She tried to remember the dream she had but it was too hazy in her mind. She barely remembered tea parties and weapons but that was it.

Her sister called again and Alice ran towards her. A big smiled filled her face and made her sister smile too.

"I told you not to fall asleep while I went to get cards; I didn't find them by the way. Did you have a good little nap little Alice," Lorina said, her face bright.

"Oh yes but I had quite a queer dream but I can't seem to remember it," answered Alice. Her face turned into a frown.

"That happens to me too, Alice. It always seems that the best dreams are," Lorina said cheering up Alice,"What would you like for lunch."

"Um, a cucumber sandwich sounds nice," Alice spoke. Yum it was one of her favorites. Lorina agreed that it would be a nice lunch and set off to make it.

Alice went into her room to change into another dress. It was a light blue and looked like her darker blue dress except less intricate. Alice heard a thump against her bedroom door. She opened it for find Dinah.

She saw shiny black shoes next to the feline. Her eyes traveled up the legs and her eyes widened. She saw someone she didn't want to see her ex-boyfriend. For some reason he made her think of the dream she couldn't remember. He used her to get to her lovely sister Lorina. She glared at Aden not knowing what else to do.

Why is he here, she screamed in her mind. How did he get past dear Lorina? Why would he be here unless, no it couldn't be that! Lorina wouldn't have.

Alice ran past Aden to get to her sister. The sandwiches had been made and Lorina smiled as if the world had not just crashed down on Alice.

"Lorina, what is Aden doing here!" Alice bellowed.

"Alice calm down. I invited Aden over because we wanted to tell you something," Lorina did a dramatic pause," we are engaged to be married. Is it not wonderful?"

Alice's world turned upside down, spun around and was then dropped. She knew her sister had been seeing someone but Aden, how could she? Tears stung her eyes and a tiny noise escaped her throat. How could this be wonderful? How could her sister do this to her? She felt as though her blood was drained from her body

How could she do it? How? HOW? That was all that repeated in her head. She unfroze and ran past Aden to her room. She tripped slightly on the stairs. She buried her face in the pillow and cried till she couldn't cry anymore.

Alice thought she could trust her sister. Alice had cried to Lorina about what Aden told her. She told her about what Aden had pressured her to do. Lorina had cheered her up but now she was marrying the jerk. After Aden had been Alice's first and him even cheating on her, her lovely sister was going to marry him. He was a player could she not see that. He could care less about what he said to women.

Aden had told Alice he loved her but then a few days later he would say she's worthless and the only reason he went out with her was because he pitted her. He used the carrot-stick method on her.

A new question was brought to her mind; how long have they been going out? Alice had been separated from Aden for only two months. Did that mean Lorina and Aden had dated behind her own back? Did that mean her sister betrayed her? Anger and betrayal clouded Alice's thoughts.

"I'm not going to their wedding. They can't force me," muttered Alice. She fell asleep as voices floated around in her head.

"Look at Alice. She has only been back for an hour and she is already crying. I wished she would have stayed. I thought you were tougher Alice," a deep male voice said.

"Yes - but we both know we could not have stopped her. It was her choice to make," another male voice said. Alice could not hear the name the second male called the first.

"If I ever go to her world remind me to kill that bastard," the first voice threatened.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up. Her eyes were sore from the crying she did. She looked at her clock and saw it was exactly six o'clock. She went down stairs to see Aden sitting in her father's chair at the dinner table! Lorina didn't even do anything about it. Fury turned her vision red and all she saw was her maiming Aden.<p>

She took the seat farthest from Aden and Lorina. Alice's eyes watched the look of love Aden gave to Lorina. She wanted to puke. They acted as though she was not there. They seemed to be undressing each other with their eyes. She forced herself to hold down her food and actually finish the dinner.

She left the table immediately after finishing her dinner. She lay on her bed and snuggled with Dinah. She heard two people clomping up the stairs. The door slammed which made her jump. She doubted she would get any sleep tonight.

She struggled with trying to go to sleep. Many thoughts flew in her head: the dream she could not remember, her sister and her ex, and the voices from earlier. She swore she was not crazy. She almost swore that Lorina and Aden where trying to rub their relationship in her face. Alice had never imagined her beautiful seemingly pure sister with that jerk. How could she!

Great now I'm back to those thoughts again, reprimanded Alice. She ignored every noise in her house by humming a song. She could not remember where she had heard it before. It was very catchy in her opinion. She felt as though she should remember it and that it was important. She fell asleep after humming it a few times over.

* * *

><p><em>Ah, a sequel to Pressure. I wondered if it was ever going to happen. I'm deviating from my normal Let-us-screw-up-the-oc's-mind kind of story to a drama filled one. I'm not sure how long this story will be but probably not to long. There will (Hopefully) be no death in the story like its predecessor. Well really Alice didn't even die. I hope you all will enjoy this.<em>


	2. Shopping For a Boyfriend

Alice woke the next day not feeling angry anymore, just disappointed. She was disappointed in her sister and even Aden. She needed to know when this hell of a wedding was going to start. It would tell her how much longer she would have with her traitorous sister. Once they got married, would she have to move out of the house or would the couple move out and leave her? She was scared of this thought, of isolation.

A feeling of longing coursed through her. Today must be one of those stay-in-bed kind of days, thought Alice. She stood and got dressed: a pink dress. She never understood why Lorina bought the same style of dress in every color.

She descended the stairs and caught Lorina giggling at something the disgusting Aden had said.

"Ah Alice, there you are. Today we are going shopping for my wedding dress and your maid of honor dress," Lorina spoke, her voice filled with joy.

What do I say to this? I didn't even get a choice, thought Alice.

"Wow that's pretty amazing and special," Alice faked all the happiness in her voice. By the time the wedding was done and over with she was going to be a perfect liar. They all sat down to have breakfast of poached eggs and toast.

After breakfast with Lorina and Aden, Alice went to town with Lorina. The dress parlor they went to served all kind of needs for formal attire.

A petite girl grabbed dresses Lorina requested for Alice. Lorina then proceeded to shove Alice into a dressing room with the small girl already inside, prepared to force Alice into any of the garments she was told to.

The first was a deep midnight blue. It had short sleeves and a long slit going up Alice's thigh. Her cleavage was shown way too much for her liking; she wouldn't even walk out to show what she looked like. After a little arguing, Lorina let Alice change into another dress.

The next dress was coral pink with puffy sleeves. It made her want to puke. Hot pink is fine but coral pink is not cute at all. The sleeves looked as if it should be in the olden times. Alice would not be caught dead in this dress.

A dark red dress caught her eyes. It had a tight bodice with a sweet-heart-shaped top. It had gems along the heart-shaped top that went down the middle and spread out to the sides where her chest stopped. The dress tightened around her waist, giving her more curves then anyone but herself knew she had. After the dress had tightened around her waist it loosened up and started to flow to the ground. The bottom of the dress was slightly loose, but still gave her shape. Gems lined the bottom of the dress.

Alice loved how it made her look more womanly. She thought she would never look good in mature elegant dresses. She was afraid she may have to always wear her childish dresses that paled in comparison to her sisters. She knew this dress had to be **the** dress. If she had to go through this hellish nightmare she was going to have **this** dress. It might even outshine her sisters.

Alice was ushered away to have the dress fitted and was unable to see her sisters dress. The lady who fitted her looked to be no older than thirty but had completely gray hair and wrinkles. Her name was "Anne" according to her name tag.

Anne pulled the corset ties in the back as tight as she could; Alice gasped for breath she could not drag in. She wanted a **certain someone** to see her in this non-childish dress, a **certain someone** who was not even real. Nonetheless she wanted him to! Was she really that deprived of love as to want someone not even real to see her like this? It scared Alice how much she craved (his) attention. It really did.

After Alice's fitting was done she went back to her sister to request if she could go home because she was starting to get a headache and wanted to cook some food.

"Sure Alice. Aden won't be at home because he is getting fitted on the other side of town," Lorina smiled happily.

"Hopefully I won't accidentally put poison in his food. No," Alice chided herself, "I will not become a murderer just because of a jerk like him."

"What was that Alice?" questioned Lorina.

"Nothing," Alice turned and walked away before Lorina could retort.

For two hours Alice cooked. She cooked anything she could to get her mind off everything. She cooked pasta and even made her own pizza! She made a pie even though she didn't even like pie. She washed dishes furiously, her eyebrows creasing together. She multitasked, anything to make her forget that her first love was marrying her sister.

The doorbell brought her out of her horrid thoughts about ways to stop this matrimony. Alice rushed to the door and opened it without a second thought. A sharply dressed man and woman stood there.

"Is this the Liddell residence? We are here to bake a wedding cake. My name is Michael and my wife here's name is Shelby," the young kind looking man said.

Wait they were here to bake the wedding cake! When was the wedding? Alice thought angrily.

"Ah um right this way then. My name is Alice Liddell," she said while letting them inside the home. Michael and Shelby followed her into the kitchen. She pointed out where everything was. Lorina showed up right after the bakers where done.

"Lorina! When is the wedding?" Alice yelled. How could I have been so stupid to not have asked when it was? Alice scolded herself.

"Alice it is in one week. The bakers where here just to give me samples to try," answered Lorina. Alice felt slightly relieved but a week was still not close. A sudden feeling of helplessness filled her. She could not stop the wedding without destroying Lorina's happiness.

Alice turned and ran to her room. It was too soon, this wedding. What kind of heads up is one week! Tears fell from her face because of what had happened to her in this short amount of time. All in a month Aden had been her first, she had a dream about a book her sister read, the dream showed her truly how pathetic she was (she even committed suicide at the end of the dream), and she found herself in love with someone who did not exist. Now the marriage; she couldn't take anymore. She hated how it made her weak.

"Alice," a voice called out. It sounded so familiar to her.

"Alice. Stop crying; it does not fit you. You are too elegant and lovely. This weak Alice is not the one I love. I love the Alice who would attack me and ignore my flirting," the deep male voice said right beside her ear with a frown. **His** Alice was hurting because of her stupid sister and one who looked almost exactly like himself.

Alice jumped at the voice but did not move. She was trying to remember where she heard the voice before. The bed sagged under the weight of the man sitting down upon it. Alice finally turned to look at the man after a few moments. She saw one who looked like her ex! Her mind whirled as remembered everything about the dream, everything. That stupid rabbit, Alice thought.

"Blood!" Alice jumped him and knocked him to the floor because of the strong hug she was giving him. She started crying, again but this time from happiness.

"Shh, Alice calm down. I'm here for you. Don't worry I wont leave you like Aden did," Blood reasoned.

"Blood, how could Lorina marry—," Alice started to ask

"Do not talk about your ex-boyfriend Aden in front of me your now current boyfriend," The Mafioso interrupted angrily, "I will not accept that. You must only think about me. If you so much as **think** about him I will make sure you only think of me."

Alice blushed slightly.

"Okay Blood I shall only think of you," she giggles at his possessiveness.

Blood gave a slight pout but he also had a gleam in his eye. Alice blushed yet again. Now that he was here, hopefully her drama-filled life would be more bearable.

"Blood are you going to come to the wedding with me," Alice questioned. She put on her best persuasion face to ensure his agreement

"Of course I am going, stupid. I wouldn't leave you to deal with that alone. That would make me a bad boyfriend," Blood spoke with a wolfish smile.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys for such a late update but my computer was messing up and we had EOCTs<em>. _Questions: Do you think Blood was in character? Should Alice try to stop the wedding or go along with it? _


End file.
